


Afterlife

by CastielsLieutenant



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLieutenant/pseuds/CastielsLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In death, Robin found Marian. But what about Guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoICouldFollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoICouldFollow/gifts).



> So basically, I DIED over Richard Armitage in season three as Guy of Gisborne and Meg's death had a profound effect on me, particularly since it was the catalyst that changed Guy's perspective. This short work is my closure on Guy's death at the end of the series, because I couldn't let him die unloved. That's just heart-breaking.

 

They say you choose your afterlife. That what happens next is entirely up to you. When Robin of Locksley passed away, he found Marian waiting on the other side, just as Gisborne said she would be. As they drifted into the ether, Robin caught himself wondering what would happen to Guy and for a brief moment, he thought about going to find him. It was the light touch of Marian's hand on his arm that stopped him.

“Do not fear for him, Robin,” she soothed. “He is well looked after where he is going.”

“But should he find himself in hell, what then?” Panic was beginning to cloud Robin's mind. Marian leaned up to press a finger against his lips.

“My love, know this: Guy of Gisborne has already borne his hell and repented for his sins. Where he is, he is loved and free.” When Robin stood steadfast, Marian sighed and turned him around to where Guy lay dead on the ground – no heed paid to the distance they had seemed to travel instantly. “See for yourself.”

When Guy of Gisborne passed from this world into the next, he was ready for anything that might be waiting for him.

“Well,  _you_ took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?”

Well,  _almost_ anything.

A pair of lips pressed firmly against his before his eyes opened and he knew their touch and relished in their joy of meeting again. Fingers curled up to tangle in curly hair and intangible tears rolled away over his translucent cheeks. When at last his eyes opened, they met a pair of familiar blue ones – ones that had closed upon the world not long before his own had. “Meg? What are you doing here? You cannot be in hell!”

“I'm not.”

“Then where -” Guy looked around, ignoring his own dead body. Meg took his arm and lifted him to his feet.

“You are redeemed, Guy of Gisborne. You died a proud and free man. You have lived through your own private hell. Now, it is time to go home.”

The light shone from some unknown source and Robin watched Gisborne's face change – the lines and frown fell away and his thin mouth broke open into a joyous smile. He looked eagerly down at Meg. “Is that – is that where we're going?”

“Do you want me there?”

“Yes! I mean – if you still want to...” Guy began, but was cut off by Meg leaning to kiss him once more. She smiled at him.

“Come on, let's go home.”

Robin watched as the two faded from sight, then turned to Marian. “I'm glad.”

Marian smiled. “I know.” She guided him to the top of the hill and Robin looked out over his eternity. He grinned at his wife.

“Well, I suppose you and I have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
